


Piano Lessons

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise asks Midorima to teach him to play the piano and in the end, Midorima also learns something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the heels of "One Year" but only uploaded here now because I don't know. I just didn't, haha. Written for my Plurk friend Bunny who was very straightforward about her request, which was: "MidoKise. Piano lessons." And so that was what she got.

It irritated Midorima a lot when Kise came to Shuutoku, disrupting basketball practice and sending the female population a-twitter. Didn't the idiot have his own team to pester? His own practice to attend? Enough girls fawning over him over at Kaijo? Momoi had warned him about Kise's penchant for showing up unannounced in his friends' practices but Midorima hadn't expected to get a visit so soon.

Takao's amused and mildly teasing, "He must have missed you, Shin-chan!" did not lessen his annoyance any. And Kise's bright smile and loud cry of, "Midorimacchi!" just almost made his temper boil over.

Midorima gave Kise five minutes because if he didn't, he would whine and wait for him like a faithful dog and he did not need that. He had already used up his allotted selfish requests for the day and who knew if Miyaji-senpai will finally carry out his threats and start throwing pineapples. He was very tempted to throw pineapples himself when Kise turned those eyes at him and made him know why he was there in the first place.

"Piano lessons."

"Yes, Midorimacchi." The blond small forward nodded, those too honest eyes looking at him earnestly. "I know it's a huge favor to ask and I know you're busy but I hope you can do this for me. Please?"

He was busy and it was a huge favor but he only had five minutes and he was pretty sure that Kise would come back and bother him even more if he didn't agree. Don't misunderstand him. He was not weak to Kise in any way or form nor did he want to help him in any particular way. It was just that Kise was annoying when he was being persistent and it just happened that Gemini had good luck on that particular day.

Takao laughed himself to tears when he found out, "He got you, Shin-chan! Oh man, that Kise is sly!"

Midorima had him pass the rickshaw through the route with the steep hill on the way home.

Murasakibara told him before that Kise was a bit of a pain to teach but then again Midorima had to tutor Aomine before and no one could be worse than Aomine, right?

Kise was a good student, surprisingly but maybe unsurprisngly as well. It was a proven fact that when Kise was focused, he was unstoppable, and he picked up the piano with ease and flair as was the norm for him. Midorima would have hated him for it if Kise wasn't so grateful and if he didn't seem to enjoy it as much as he did.

One afternoon as they were warming up with some simple drills (Kise particularly enjoyed the staccato exercises for some reason), Midorima actually asked him why he was taking up piano lessons. He had the pleasure of seeing Kise Ryouta actually looking kind of shy and sheepish without any pretense.

"You'll probably be angry, Midorimacchi, but I wanted to learn the piano because there's someone I like and they play so..." He smiled to Midorima, honest and soft, and no his heart did not skip a beat. He wasn't one of Kise's love-stricken fangirls. "I hope they end up liking me too if I show them how far I'd go to get them to like me back."

He actually hit Kise over the head for that and after the whining and the tears, Midorima told him he was stupid as always. ( _Going so far as to inconvenience other people like this. Kise, you idiot..._ )

Some time later, while Kise was making his way through David Lanz's [Firedance](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zt0BE9Wi_04) at the proper speed, he cracked.

"Midorimacchi, I like you."

His face was aflame and he would not look at Midorima who was sitting right beside him. His shoulders were tense and he looked ready to run but his fingers were still playing, not stopping, and somehow, Midorima was just not surprised. There was silence, tense and charged, when Kise finished as if they were both waiting for something to happen. Something that would change everything.

"...Again."

Kise's eyes were wide when he looked at Midorima at last and Midorima met that incredulous gaze with his own calm, unreadable one.

"Again, Kise."

And Kise did.

And Midorima made sure they continued their lessons because while Kise did well, he still had a long ways to go. There was more to playing the piano than knowing how after all.

Takao thought they were cute, stupid and tsundere, but cute and Midorima never failed to tell him to shut up.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [to the rhythm of my feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173482) by [alohomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomoe/pseuds/alohomoe)




End file.
